koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Iori Yagami/Gallery
Gallery Iori-95conceptart.jpg|The King of Fighters 1995 concept artwork iori-95art2.jpg|The King of Fighters 1995 artwork iori-shot-older.jpg|The King of Fighters 1996 artwork Iori-97.jpg|The King of Fighters 1997 artwork iori-kof98-2.jpg|The King of Fighters 1998 artwork 1-100216162212.jpg|KOF 1998 artwork by Shinkiro iori-99-art.jpg|The King of Fighters 1999 artwork iori2000fix (1).jpg|The King of Fighters 2000 artwork iori2001bq.jpg|The King of Fighters 2001 artwork iori2001reject.jpg|The King of Fighters 2001 rejected artwork iori-hq2.jpg|The King of Fighters 2002 artwork Iori-k3.jpg|The King of Fighters 2003 artwork Image:Iori-kofxii.png|The King of Fighters XI artwork Iori kofXII.jpg|The King of Fighters XII artwork Image:Iori-kofXIII.jpg|King of Fighters XIII artwork Image:Iorihigh.jpg|Maximum Impact 2 render Iorimi.jpg|The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact render Image:Iori mianother.jpg|Alternate outfit in the Maximum Impact series ioricut-max22.jpg|The King of Fighters Maximum Impact 2 costume designs iori-pock.jpg|The King of Fighters R-1 artwork Ioriex22.jpg|The King of Fighters EX2 artwork Iorinn.jpg|The King of Fighters Neowave artwork 2640_200905221736481IKme.jpg|2002 Unlimited Match artwork Kof-sky-iori.png|KOF Sky Stage art work Iori O1.jpg|King of Fighters (pachinko) iori-cvs-fl.jpg|Capcom vs. SNK character art by Shinkiro iori-cv1.jpg|Capcom vs. SNK character art by Kinu Nishimura Image:Iori_Yagami..jpg|Capcom vs. SNK 2 SNK side artwork Image:Iori_Yagami.jpg|Capcom vs. SNK 2 Capcom side artwork Iori Yagami0.jpg|SvC Chaos artwork Iori Yagami Portrait.jpg|SvC Chaos Portrait Image:iori.jpg|Neo Geo Battle Coliseum artwork ioribc.jpg|Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Portrait Iori-neogeoheroes.jpg|Neo Geo Heroes Ultimate Shooting artwork Image:KOF-Kyo239.jpg|The King of Fighters: Kyo 0714_kof01.jpg|Iori Yagami in Lucent Heart Image:Nettouriarubautogaroudensetusupesyaru.jpg|Scan of Real Bout Fatal Fury Special Gameboy covers; Iori's in silhouette. Iori-lovre2.jpg|Lord of Vermilion RE: 2 promotional art Iori-lostsaga.jpg|Lost Saga promotional art Iori-josei-lostsaga.jpg|Female version iori3d.jpg|KOF Online render by Viccom 1102318-art_40.jpg|'95 promotional artwork Ioriwalls.jpg|'96 promotional artwork King_of_Fighters_97_Art_01.jpg|kof '97 poster Kof02.jpg|'97 promotional art KOFPARTY.JPG|'98 promotional art 0ioriface.jpg|'98 promotional artwork Iori2kface.jpg|2000 promotional artwork KOF98 kabe 1 1024.jpg|Iori and Kyo 98 Unlimited Match Image:Kyo-iori kof2002um.jpg|2002 Unlimited Match Kyo and Iori promotional artwork 4a0ef219b283f.jpg|KOF XII Promotional Artwork Iori kof 2002 UM win.png|2002 Unlimited Match winpose screenshot iori-xi.jpg|KOF XI winpose 20 (1).jpg|KOF XII winpose 100625 01.jpg|''The King of Fighters XIII'' win screenshot. Iori-flames-kof13.png|Iori With the Power of Flames Winpose Imageflamesiori.jpg|Flames Iori artwork iorioriginalcolorkof95 .jpg|First colors from Iori in KOF 95 in Normal Color # 10 (Himself from KOF XII apparently). Image:Iori MI2 credits.png|Maximum Impact 2 ending movie screenshot Iori-ova.jpg|KOF: Another Day screenshot Image:Snkcharasound iori.jpg|Character album cover image Image:Iori original drama.jpg|Original drama cover image KoF_2425.jpg|Iori Yagami by Andy Seto iori-badass-falcoon.jpg|Falcoon fanart top687.jpg|Falcoon fanart YagamiTeam.jpg|Yagami Team KOF XIII gallarycard183.png gallarycard173.png kof_xii_iori_yagami.jpg|''The King of Fighters XII'' wallpaper artwork. ngbc-iori-select-portrait.png|Neo Geo Battle Coliseum select portrait. ngbc-iori-win-portrait.png|Neo Geo Battle Coliseum win portrait. Kof-Yagamiteam.jpg kof-xiii-iori-dialogue-portrait-a.png|''The King of Fighters XIII'' dialogue portrait. kof-xiii-iori-dialogue-portrait-b.png|''The King of Fighters XIII'' dialogue portrait. kof-xiii-iori-dialogue-portrait-c.png|''The King of Fighters XIII'' dialogue portrait. kof-xiii-iori-yagami-win-portrait.png|''The King of Fighters XIII'' win portrait. kof-xiii-flames-iori-dialogue-portrait-a.png|''The King of Fighters XIII'' dialogue portrait (Flames Iori) by Nona. kof-xiii-flames-iori-dialogue-portrait-b.png|''The King of Fighters XIII'' dialogue portrait (Flames Iori) by Nona. kof-xiii-flames-iori-dialogue-portrait-c.png|''The King of Fighters XIII'' dialogue portrait (Flames Iori) by Nona. KOF X Fatal Fury Sprites Victory 1.gif|Win Pose 1 Victory 2.gif|Win Pose 2 Riot of the blood.gif|Riot Of The Blood iori-groundspark.gif|100 Shiki: Yami Barai (Method 100: Darkness Sweeper) Maiden Masher.gif|Kin 1211 Shiki: Ya Otome (Forbidden Method 1211: Eight Maidens AKA Maiden Masher) io-2hit.gif|Iori 98 Ge Shiki: Yumebuki (Foreign Method: Dream Bullet) io-3hit.gif|Iori 98 127 Shiki: Aoihana (Method 127: Hollyhock Flower) io-ax.gif|Iori 98 Ge Shiki: Goufu In ‘Shinigami’ (Foreign Method: Booming Axe Negative ‘Death God’) io-block.gif|Iori 98 block io-crouchattacks.gif|Iori 98 crouch attacks io-grab.gif|Iori 98 212 Shiki: Kototsuki In (Method 212: Harp Moon Negative) io-jattacks.gif|iori 98 jump attacks io-max.gif|Iori 98 Ura 108 Shiki: Ya Sakazuki (Reverse Method 108: Eight Wine Cups) io-max2.gif|Iori 98 Ya Otome/Maiden Masher MAX iori-charge98.gif|Iori 98 charge iori12-slash.gif|Iori 12 slash iori12-strike.gif|Iori 12 strike iori-12-win.gif|Iori 12 win pose iori_oniyaki.gif|Iori R2 100 shiki oniyaki iori_taunting.gif|Iori R2 taunting iori-alt2000.gif|Iori 2000 taunting iori-alts.gif|Iori 2000 another iori sriker ioriani.gif|Iori 2002 intro iori-bite.gif|Iori XI defeat by time iori-classicfre.gif|Iori XI classic fire iori-cuttn.gif|Iori XI defeat/2002 Win against Kyo iori-cv-air1.gif|Iori CV air punch iori-cv-air2.gif|Iori CV air heavy punch iori-cv-air3.gif|Iori CV air bash iori-cv-air4.gif|Iori CV air kick iori-cv-air6.gif|Iori CV air heavy kick iori-cv-air7.gif|Iori CV air attacks 2 iori-cv-antiair.gif|Iori CV 100 shiki oniyaki iori-cv-axe.gif|Iori CV Goufu In iori-cv-blocka.gif|Iori CV dodge iori-cv-chk.gif|Iori CV crouch heavy kick iori-cv-chp.gif|Iori CV crouch heavy strike iori-cv-clk.gif|Iori CV light kick iori-cv-clp.gif|Iori CV crouch light punch iori-cv-cmk.gif|Iori CV crouch kick iori-cv-cstance.gif|Iori CV crouch stance iori-cv-dash.gif|Iori CV dash iori-cv-dash2.gif|Iori CV dash 2 iori-cv-dizz2.gif|Iori CV dizzy iori-cv-fall.gif|Iori CV fall iori-cv-dizzy.gif|Iori CV dizzy fall iori-cv-hk.gif|Iori CV heavy kick iori-cv-hk2.gif|Iori CV light kick iori-cv-hp.gif|Iori CV body toss iori-cv-hp2.gif|Iori CV upper slash iori-cv-hp3.gif|Iori CV Yumebuki iori-cv-int.gif|Iori CV intro iori-cv-jumpa.gif|Iori CV jump iori-cv-lazy.gif|Iori CV style iori-cv-lk.gif|Iori CV low kick iori-cv-lp2.gif|Iori CV light punch iori-cv-mk.gif|Iori CV middle kick iori-cv-mp.gif|Iori CV heavy strike iori-cv-project.gif|Iori CV 108-shiki yamibarai iori-cv-rolling.gif|Iori CV dash and backward roll iori-cv-run.gif|Iori CV run iori-cv-special.gif|Iori CV 127 shiki aoihana iori-cv-special2.gif|Iori CV 212 shiki kototsuki in iori-cv-super.gif|Iori CV Ura 108 shiki ya sakazuki iori-cv-super3.gif|Iori CV kin 1211 shiki ya otome iori-cv-super4.gif|Iori CV ya otome level 2 iori-cv-super5.gif|Iori CV ya otome level 3 iori-cv-taunts.gif|Iori CV taunt iori-cv-throw.gif|Iori CV throw iori-cv-toss.gif|Iori CV Kuzukaze (Scum Wind) iori-cv-walkb.gif|Iori CV walk backward iori-cv-walkf.gif|Iori CV walk forward iori-cv-wins.gif|Iori CV win iori-dash-striker.gif|Iori striker 108-shiki yamibarai iori-firepose7.gif|Iori 98 pose ioriflames.gif|Iori CV 100-shiki oniyaki iori-fullmaiden.gif|Iori 96 Kin 1211 Shiki: Ya Otome/Forbidden Method 1211: Eight Maidens iori-intoc.gif|Iori flames with style iori-kyo-cool-2k1-intro.gif|Iori 2001 kyo and iori match intro Cards Days of Memories 9 Others 1 (7).png 00_K01.png|Kyo Kusanagi and Iori in Kyo's CG set for the fourth title File:03 K04.png|Kyo and Iori in Kyo's CG set for the fourth title 05_I01.png 06_I02.png 08_I04.png 07_I03.png 09_I05.png File:DoM-athena7th-1.jpg|Iori, Athena Asamiya, and the protagonist for the seventh title Category:Galleries